Telling the Truth
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Oh, man.... *shakes head* I was possessed... *sighs* A song fic involving *cringes* ...Matt and Mimi...


  


  
  
_  
Take a listen through the window  
Take a lover on the radio  
Ask her if she's got an answer  
Do you know?_  
  


Matt sighed, and looked out at the rain. The entire group was resting there, quietly, waiting for the cascade of water to cease. Noticing the gentle footsteps behind him, Matt turned to see Mimi, looking out the cave's entrance as well.  
Hey, Mimi. Matt said quietly, hoping not to disturb the sleeping forms of Tai, Sora, Joe, T.K., and Kari. Izzy was typing on the computer, and Matt knew that he wasn't even aware that they were awake, much less talking.  
Mimi said softly, and sat down beside him.  
  


_Time enough to get a good one  
Though they never seem to get done  
I am standing for a reason  
Do you know?_  
  


Mimi looked over at the blond boy, for once wondering What does he think of me?' Did he see her as a nuisance, or as a friend? Or more?  
Mimi gazed outside, but still quite chilly. She was kind of like the rain, in a way. It was a nuisance to some, and just a part of life to others. But maybe... just maybe, to one person, it was the giver of life, a joyful time. Something that you would celebrate.  
Mimi cast another gaze at Matt. Maybe...'  
  


_Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are...  
We are.  
  
And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are...  
We are._  
  


Matt saw Mimi looking at him, and he barely stopped from blushing. He knew that he liked Mimi... kind of. He had told Izzy that a few days earlier, knowing that Izzy could keep a secret. Izzy had told him to tell her, but Matt wasn't sure...  
Matt thought about the rain. It was unsettling, in a way. But Matt loved the way it fell, he always had. Rain was so calm, so peaceful. Matt remembered how in the real world, he sometimes sat outside for hours, just thinking. It was a way to calm him when he was angry, or when he thought no one cared about him.  
Matt cast a quick look at Mimi. Does she care about me...?'  
  


_Seven days and not a return  
Seven lives and not a thing learned  
Take a lover on the highway  
Do you know?_  
  


Are you cold, too? Mimi asked. She looked straight at Matt, hoping that she did show sincerity. She always tried so hard to live up to her crest, and sometimes she didn't think that she did. It was so difficult to be sincere at times...  
Matt nodded, his crystal blue eyes looking at his bare arms. Yeah, but I'm used to it. Are you?  
Mimi nodded. But I think I can live. Mimi gave Matt a slight grin, to show she was kidding, and Matt gave a little laugh and grinned back.  
Mimi looked outside again, and smiled to herself. I made him laugh!'  
  


_Cause I am sleeping on a time bomb  
And I am waiting for the light to come  
You and I could get away now  
Do you know?_  
  


Matt looked at his hands, trying to will up some courage. It was then that he wished he had Tai's crest, instead of his own. Come on, Matt! This is the perfect time to tell her! The only person that might hear already knows!' Matt looked back at Izzy, to see if he was still typing. He was, of course.  
Matt said, a knot forming in his throat. It's now or never...'  
  


_Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are...  
We are.  
  
And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are...  
We are._  
  


Yeah, Matt? Mimi asked, curious. Matt was acting kind of nervous, and Mimi was concerned. Was he going to ask her to leave? Did he want to be alone?  
Matt looked straight into Mimi's own chocolate brown eyes as he breathed deeply. Well... I just wanted to say...  
Mimi's hope began to soar. What, Matt?   
I like you Mimi. A lot.  
  


_I get up sometimes  
Like somebody else  
Am I just wasting time  
For somebody else?_  
  


Izzy looked up at Matt and Mimi. He had heard Matt tell her, and he smiled slightly at that. Matt had finally told her that he liked her, and Izzy thought that it was for the best.  
Izzy had never had a relationship, nor did he especially want to. But he tried to help other people if they needed it, even though they didn't exactly come to him often. Izzy still didn't know why Matt had told him about his crush on Mimi, but he had kept Matt's feelings for her a secret. Matt would have told her in time.  
Izzy smiled, and went back to typing. Matt had finally told her...  
  


_Take a listen through the window  
Another lover on the radio  
Ask her if she's got an answer  
Do you know?_  
  


Matt watched nervously as he waited for Mimi's reaction. Did she now hate him? What was she going to say? Please, just stop this silence!  
In what seemed like slow motion, Mimi's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. In one fluid motion, she hugged Matt around the waist, resting her head slightly on his chest. Matt was unfamiliar with what was happening, and he was surprised. But he let her hug him.  
Thank you, Matt. Mimi said softly, so soft that Matt barely heard her.  
Matt looked down at Mimi, gazing at her honey-colored hair. For what, Mimi?  
Mimi looked up at Matt, and he could see her chocolate colored eyes, wide and brimming with a few tears. For telling me... Thank you for letting me know that I wasn't the only who felt that way.  
It took Matt a few moments to register what Mimi had said, but once he did, he realized the significance of it. You mean... you like me, too?  
Of course, Matt. Mimi said, her voice sincere. Of course...  
Matt smiled, and a weight seemed to lift from his chest. He had finally told her. And Mimi felt the same way about him! It was amazing. Matt grinned. He would have to tell Izzy this later. Glancing over at where the young computer genius was, Matt saw that Izzy was looking up at him and Mimi, and Izzy gave him a knowing smile.  
Matt had to stop himself from gasping. He knew that Mimi liked me all along...'  
  


_Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are...  
We are.  
  
And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are...  
We are..._  
  
  


  
  
A/N: *stares at her fic, amazed. Suddenly runs off, dunks her head in a lake nearby, and comes back* What's wrong with me? I don't support Mimato! I support Jyouimi! ....why on Earth did I write this...? *glares at Mimato fans* I am blaming you. *grins*  
  
I hope you liked my fic! ...even if I was possessed by Mimato fans when writing it... I don't own Digimon, and I probably never will. Also, this song was We Are by Vertical Horizon. If I ever do another song fic, it'll probably be another song by them. BTW, I beg you... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
